1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alarm clock, and particularly to a personal alarm clock designed to be mounted in the user's ear.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many devices known which qualify as alarm clocks. The prior art is filled with manual, electrical, battery, solar, gravitational, etc. driven alarm devices intended to annunciate a certain time of the day. However, heretofore, personal alarms, which are directed to alerting the user without disturbing anyone in close proximity are virtually unknown.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,366,983 discloses an alarm clock having a hammer-bell arrangement. The bell is replaced with a diaphragm, which is covered by a cowling attached to a tube. At the other end of the tube are attached ear pieces adapted to be inserted into the user's ear. According to this reference, at a preset time, the hammer strikes the diaphragm causing a sound capable of awaking the user without disturbing anyone else in close proximity.
As yet, the prior art does not disclose a personal alarm clock which is designed to comfortably and conveniently alert the user to a preset time without disturbing others nearby.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a new and improved alarm clock.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a body-mounted, personal alarm clock which will the alert the user to a preset time without disturbing others nearby.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide an ear mounted or in-the-ear alarm device which will alert the user to a preset time without disturbing others.